Death and Life
by werewolfgrlz
Summary: ok. this is my real story. bella's family is dying off like flies. can paul save her from herself, or will he push her away like everyone else?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Have you ever noticed the way the sun sets just right? Making you feel as if the world really can be a truly beautiful place? As if you really can be anything you want to be? That no one can control you? That you are the only one who can dictate your future? Your destiny? At some point in our lives, we all feel those wonderful feelings. But just like that gorgeous sun set, those feelings eventually disappear. Because there are somethings that we can not control, they are out of our hands. Such as the future. You do not know when your last day will be. When you will take your last breath. If you will be able to say good-bye to your loved ones. If your death will be torterous or completely painless. But one thing is for sure. You have to live for today, for this moment, or else, you will never be able to live because you will always be in fear of death. But you can't do that. You must embrace it. Accept that death is part of everyday life. And as one life is taken, another is brought into this world. It would be easy for everyone say it was simple. Life and death that is. That everything appeared in black and white. Right and wrong. But then we would be lying, now wouldn't we? Even though I would like to say that I have always faced death with calmness, I can't. Death petrified me. Well, it used exactly my death; but the death of my loved ones. But when death took the ones I loved most, what did I have to fear? I had nothing to live for. This is my conclusion. Welcome to the life of Isabella Swan . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 1

I numbly put on the black dress. Next comes the heels. I don't feel anything. I can't. My mother is dead. My beloved Mama. Dad is currently on his third bottle of Jack Daniels. The man is lost. Through all of these years him and Mama have stayed deeply in love. And her death has destroyed him. He doesn't even have the strength to attend the funeral. Good Lord. How the hell am I going to do this. Going to the funeral all by myself. But then again, Drake might go. But you can never know with my brother. He's not exactly the image of responsible. More like a wild mustang. Doing anything he wants. Never stopping to settle down anywhere. I think he believes he was born to piss off the world. And that in itself could be a fact. Who knows. He already has a juvenile record that is like 6 pages long and is headed for just a regular criminal record. He is 19 years old. Jeez. The years have currently flew by. I can remember it like yesterday. It was a week before Christmas. Mama and I were making cookies for the annual Christmas Dinner with the family. I was 6 and Drake was 9. He was standing next to me trying with all his might to convince me that Santa Clause was fake and that he had been dead for quite some time. (his words not mine) All I could think was " Mama would never lie to me. She loves me too much." But in the end, I found out that Mama did lie to me. And a about a hell of a lot more than _Santa clause_. But basically my whole life. Apparently, I was sold to Aro, the leader of the Volturi who right now is some old dude. Oh, and my Mother was shot because she refused to give me to Aro before I was 18.

"Bella! Get your ass down here! I'm leaving in two minutes. So hurry it up!" Drake screamed up the stairs.

Ok, that answers my question. I either go downstairs and go 2 school with my brother the crackhead, or I can ride to school on the bus. I perfer riding with my brother. The La Push high school caught on fire and now all of the La Push kids had to transfer over to our school. And just like the rest of us, today is their first day. But unlike everyone else. They won't be caught up on the latest gossip. And that would me. The poor little girl who's mother just died. Who is tormented by Jessica Stanley and Lauren whoever. Forget her last name. And hate 'em both. Dam whores.

I grab my bag and leave the room to check on Dad. As I walk into his room I have to step over beer bottles, pill bottles, and whiskey bottles.

"Daddy?" I whisper, actually scared for what I might find.

"Daddy?" I say louder. No reply. What the hell . . .

All of a sudden my foot bumped into something hard and cold.

I lean over to turn around to turn on Dad's light to see what I bumped into. Who knows what it could be. Last weekend I found a pistol in here.

I turn around. And scream at what I find.

Drake comes rushing up the stairs. Even though I didn't it then, In this moment is when I find out no matter what bullshit Drake puts me through he truly does care about me. He may be the only person who does.

"What is it Bell? Are you ok? What happened baby girl?" Drake is shooting off questions, not looking around the room to see if Daddy is ok, but merely grabbing me firmly by the shoulders and looking deeply in my eyes, his face filled with worry.

"**It's . . .It's . . .It's Daddy." I whimper, tears streaming down my face. Finally, Drake looks away from me and to the bloody man on the floor beside me. In his hand is the pistol and there is a hole in the middle of his forehead. **

**Drake bends down and starts to check Daddy's pulse. About a minute later he looks up at me, sorrow evident in his eyes, " He's dead baby. " **

**I break down into shoulder shaking sobs as Drake calls the squad.**


	3. Chapter 2

I can hear the squad siren screaming. I can feel people touching me. Trying to soothe me. Trying to ask me questions. But none of it matters. None of it makes sense. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Why did he shoot? Would life with me be so hard? Was I not good enough? I'm so confused. None of it makes sense. Was it just the alcohol's actions? Or did Daddy plan this all along? Why did he leave me? Now I have no one. This is insane. I wonder if anyone would even notice if I ran away right now, let alone _care_. Suddenly two men dressed in orange carry down something quite large in what looks like a tarp, basically. I choke on a sob realizing underneath that _tarp _is my dead father. _Dead._ How is it that I'm in a room filled with people, yet I feel completely alone. As if my whole world is crashing. . .

"Bella? Baby? Someone from school wants to talk to you. Is that ok, or would you like to be alone?" Drake asks gently. I've never seen him like this. He's always been an ass to me. Maybe he actually _does_ care.

"Bella?" Drake calls.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm fine. Send 'em in."

A huge Indian dude with high cheek bones and a straight nose walks in. My God, he's gorgeous. All the guys from La Push are. But then again, they're all trouble makers too. It's a known fact. When the La Push high school caught on fire, all it's students transferred to Forks High School. Home of the Spartans. Enemy of the La Push Wolves. And then, they spray painted a picture of a pack of wolves lifting their hind legs to piss on Spartans jackets, on the cafeteria wall.

Yeah, typical. Everyone at school seems to believe I was involved too, because my best friend is Jacob Black, a sweet boy with a wicked sense of humor from La Push. He'll be a freshman this year. I love him to pieces.

"Are you Bella Swan?" the Indian asks me, kneeling down on both knees to look me in the eyes. I nearly gasp out loud when I look into his eyes. My Lord, they're gorgeous. Pitch black, with specks of gold. So. . . .deep. I could get lost in them forever.

I feel something touch my hand. I jerk. Holy shit! That's hot! Like someone had placed my hand on a stove top burner. I look down and realize that it was the mysterious Indian's hand. I hear someone clear their throat.

"Oh! Sorry, yeah I'm Bella. And you are?" I ask, blushing a deep red.

"I'm Paul Stoner. I'm real sorry 'bout your Dad. He was respected greatly among our People."

"Yeah, Daddy always came home with a smile on his face after he went to La Push." I replied, thinking about all the good times we had at La Push.

Wait! Why am I telling this dude all of this? Just because I think his eyes are beautiful?

"Well, I gotta go, but I want you to know that if you ever need anything I'm here for you."

The look Paul gave me was so intense that I had to look away. How does he have that effect on me? As if he is looking into my soul. . . . .

"Bella?" Paul asks with worry evident in his voice.

\

"Oh, yeah, thanks. It's . . .good to know?" the end came out weak, sounding like a question. I mentally cursed myself.

"Well, I'll see you at school Bella." When Paul stood up, I had to lean my head all the way back, just to see his face. My God! He's huge!

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Paul."

As soon as the words left my mouth Paul headed for the door, shimmying between people.

What the hell just happened?

_**A/N - oh my god! Did Paul imprint? Or is he just sweet? We shall see….. Please tell me in a review if Paul fight the imprint or welcome it! Just press that little button down there**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - this is the next day at school. Bella's brother is already graduated. Paul is a total mess because he is worried about Bella. The Pack now knows that he imprinted on her. thnks!**

ok, its all cool. no one is going to stare. So what if your father just shot himself in the head? Or that your falling for a guy just because of his _eyes. _it doesn't matter. Just keep your eyes glued to the floor.

I tried to give myself a mental pep talk. Soooo not working. I wonder if Paul has ever tried that before?. . . Damn it! Stop it! Bad Bella! It's just the eyes. not like he could like someone like you anyways. He was just being nice. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Bells? you ok?"

I turn around to see Jake. oh my god. thank god.

"Jakey!" I squeal jumping into his arms.

"Hey! I've missed you too Belly Bean."

I ignore the annoying nick name because I need to be held and feel loved in this moment so much.

Jake puts me down and looks into my eyes. They dash in between his wich are filled with worry and sympathy.

"You ok Bells? I heard about your Pops. I mean, with what happened to your mum and all, you must be takin pretty bad."

"Yeah, well, I'm surviving. like always." I reply

"Bells. . . ." Jake leads offs his voice filled with sorrow. Charlie was like another Dad to him. I feel so bad.

"Jake, it's fine. I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch. I'm fine. C'mon. We're going to be late for class."

i went to turn around and walk off to class. But I ran into a wall. Wait, walls don't have pecks. But...Paul Stoner certainly does.

"Umm...hey Paul."

Paul smiles like it's a miracle that I remembered his name. How could i not? I mean, those damn eyes...

"What do you want _Stoner?" _Jake spits out. what the hell?

"None of your business _Black_" paul glares right back at Jake.

Ok. There is some serious ego shit going on here.

"Bella _is _my business" Jake snaps. umm. . . . .

"Since when?"

Since -" But Paul cuts him off.

"Since she defended your ass? Since your couldn't fight offa damn bully so Bella had to punch him in the face?"

"Paul, thats enough."

They both look at me in shock. But Paul also looks hurt. i try to explain.

"Jake could have easily defended himself. But I got protective of him and did so myself. So back off." i try to say this as gently as possible because some part of me - a quite large part - never wants to see him in pain or sorrow.

I turn to Jake.

"And you! Watch that mouth of yours! And what the hell do you mean, "_Bella __**is **__my business"_? I ain't something you own! you better watch it Jacob Black!" I scream. I can see him shrink back from my fury.

"Sorry Bells." He mutters, looking ashamed. searves him right.

"you better be." I mutter

And with those final words i stomp off to class.

I walk into the lunch room avoiding all eye contact.

I sit down at my usual table and lay my head down on the cold table top. Ahhhhh. . . . .

"shouldn't you eat something?"

I jump about ten feet in the air when I hear that husky voice.

"Hey Paul." I say, breathless

"Hey Bella" He says with a smile playing on his lips. "Mind if I join you?"

"No. Of course not." I smile sweetly at him.

"So. . . .how are you holdin' up? "

"I'm good thanks." I've been answering this type of question all fucking day long. People need to mind their own business .. . .. . .

"Don't give me that bullshit Bella. Your about to fall apart at the damn seams."

Oh god. It's those damn eyes again. The eyes that always captivate me. Make me world spin around me. That make me feel breathless. Like I'm in love. . . . .. . . . . .

"Thanks Paul for your graceful wording of things."

He did nothing but smirked.

And I was breathless all over agiain.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - This is the exact same day. It is just continued on. I'm trying to build their relationship here. Not the easiest thing for a girl to write about when she's never had a boyfriend. EVER. So don't hate too much. . . . **

"We should skip." Paul said completely serious a few minutes later.

"Umm. . . Why?"

"Because everyone needs to take a break every now and then. And right now is your now and then."

"I need to stay Paul. Ya know? Get an education."

"One day won't cause you to fail the semester."

"No"

"please?"

"No"

Suddenly he pulled my hand up from the table and just held it as he looked up at me from under his eye lashes.

"Please Bella. Just this once?"

As if I could say no to those gorgeous eyes. I numbly nodded my head.

Paul's smile could have lit up all of Forks.

Ugg! I am such a push over! Paul towed me away, smirking the whole way. Jackass!

The whole time he kept a hold of my hand, and there was a fire. It was like lava slowing burning me alive. But, it felt good. Oh, it felt sooo good. If it felt like this when he merely held my _hand_, I wonder what it would feel like in _other_ places.. . . . Whoa! Bad Bella!

We had made it to the parking lot and stopped in front of a jet black Harley. Ummmm. . .

"Well, are you gonna stare all day, or are you actually gonna get on?" Paul asked me.

"You want me to ride this thing?"

"Yeah, but you could ride me instead" Paul waggled his eye brows at me.

"Pervert." I muttered.

He laughed his throaty laugh.

"C'mon mamacita, get on." He was still laughing at me.

I climbed on, careful not to lose my balance. The seat was plush and soft. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my chest into his back. I could feel how low his jeans hung on his hips. Mmmmm. . . . It felt so right.

Paul's POV

Uggggg… . . . . .the woman was gonna kill me! I could feel her hands around my waist and that in it's self had me ready to blow. And her god damned breasts! Pressed into my back. Felt sooo good.

"So, where are we going?"

"A surprise." I answered. This would at least prepare her some what for what she would find out tomorrow night.

"please tell me?" Uhggg. . . . I could practically see her bottom lip jutted out, forming a pout, just begging to be kissed away.

"Why? Nervous?"

"No." she answered a little too quickly. I chuckled at this adorable woman who I was already in love with.

We were silent the rest of the ride. When I turned around the corners in the road, Bella gripped my jacket tighter.

That small act put so many sinful images into my head. . . . .

Damn it! I've got to get myself under control.

I pulled off on the side the side of the road.

"We're here."

"What exactly is _here_?" Bella asked warily.

"The woods." I replied easily though I was nervous as hell.

" _the woods? _What? Did you bring me out here to make-out with me?" her anger was growing by the second.

" Of course not! I want to show you some things about my People's history. I thought it might help you understand me better."

"Oh. Sorry Paul." she apologized sheepishly.

"No need to be sorry mamacita."

I grabbed her and started towards the woods. She willingly followed, threading her fingers though mine. Ahhh. . . , sweet justice. Her touch seems to make everything better.

"Hey Paul?" Bella called out about ten minutes later.

"Yeah?" I pushed a branch out of the way so it wouldn't smack her in the face.

"What's mamacita mean?"

"Uh, . . . It's a Spanish word."

"Ok. But what's it mean?"

"A type of woman." I did not want to answer her next question. . . .

"What type Paul, stop playing those damn mind games to avoid the question, and answer it already."

"Err,. . .well,. . . Basically, a sexy, beautiful, young woman."

"wow" I heard her whisper to herself. She didn't say another word . . . . Until she shrieked when I picked her up bridal style to carry her over a giant tree that had fallen. Silly girl. As if I could ever hurt her.

"What the hell Paul! Cave man much!"

I chuckled. "no, mamacita. If I were to do it cave man style I would throw you over my shoulder. Would you prefer it that way?" I started to shift my arms, until,

"No! I'm perfectly fine right her, thank you very much!" I chuckled at her silly acts.

When we got to the cave I was looking for, I carefully put her on the ground, making sure she had regained her balance before I removed my arms from where they were place firmly around her waist.

Bella took it upon herself to wonder into the cave. "Where are we?" she whispered in amazement.

"A sacred place of my People. Very. . . Spiritual. I thought this could help you understand our legends a bit better."

She said nothing. As she turned in a circle to took in her surroundings, I could see her eyes widen as she saw some of the pictures painted on the cave walls. It was kind of creepy. Wolves attacking people who looked as if they were covered in diamonds as the light shined on them. Humans having their lives sucked away by worthless leeches. A vampire held down by metal chains as the fire licked at its skin. . . . Wow. I would be freaked too . . . .if I didn't know that every last thing that is painted on the wall actually happened and my ancestors were just trying to record the history. Though they didn't have to be so gruesome about it. . . . .

"wow. This is just. . . . -" but I cut her off.

"disturbing?"

"No. I was going to say amazing. This stuff. . . It's amazing Paul. Almost like a fairy tale."

"More like a nightmare." I muttered

"What was that?" Bella asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself. Sorry."

She merely smiled at my crazy acts. I think my mouth hit the floor. My God, she's beautiful.

"So, you gonna stare at me all day, or are you going to tell me bout this cave. Cause, honestly, I forget most of the legends. I haven't heard them since I was a little girl." She giggled to herself.

"Uh, yeah, sure, sorry." I laughed uncomfortably. **A/N- when Paul tells Bella his legends, some of it might seem wrong, different, or be left out. That's because I don't have the eclipse book to refer to. I'm doing all of this from memory. Sorry!** "well, it all started a very long time ago. When my People still followed the traditional way of Indian life, when the white man first started to step foot onto this country. We have always been very spiritual. One day our chief was walking through the words, trying to think of ways to protect our tribe. We have always been a small tribe, and many times, others have taken advantage of that. Suddenly, he came across a wolf. It was quite large. And in its eyes, it seemed to hold the intelligence of a human being. Suddenly the two souls of the wolf and man collided. Our chief knew right away that this had happened to protect his People." I stole a glance at her face a I took a breathe she looked amazed. As if this was the most wonderful story of her life.

" Not two weeks later other men in the village started to have the exact same change. But each man looked different in wolf form, than the next. Just like they looked different from each other in person. It was as if the man and wolf had joined together. And there was no way of escaping it. Some called it a gift. Some a curse. One day a man showed up in the village. But he was no man at all. More of a monster. His eyes were a blood red color. His clothes were torn and dirty. He was a Cold One, or vampire. And soon he started to attack our People. The Protectors, or as your kind would call them, the werewolves, started to fight back. Soon he was torn to shreds and the men began to burn his body, as the women danced and sang in victory. That night, there was a feast. But the next day, his mate came for revenge. She was beyond pissed. She started to attack the village, sparing no one. A woman, called the third wife, knew her elderly husband was in grave danger as he raced out to fight the terrifying creature. So, she grabbed a dagger, and plunged it into her heart. Even thought the third wife died, the Protectors were able to defeat the monster because she was side tracked by the smell of human blood."

Even now, after hearing the legends so many times and being a part of them, it still fascinates me. Shows me true magic.

"Paul, that was amazing! Imagine if that stuff was real! It would be soooo cool!" Bella exclaimed after a moment of silence. Her words echoed in the cave. I laughed at her loud voice.

"shit!" I cursed.

"What's the matter?"

"Bella, it's like 6 at night. I better get you home."

She merely nodded her head. Much like her, I didn't want this day to end either.

I grabbed her hand and led her to my bike. We drove to her house in silence.

When we arrived, I helped Bella off my Harley and walked her to the front porch. Her brother's car was gone, she we didn't have much to worry about.

We stared at each other for a few minutes. I was completely at ease.

Suddenly, Bella threw herself into my arms, and kissed me fiercely. I couldn't help but moan at the contact.

Right as we were getting all hot and bothered, Bella pulled herself out of the kiss, and unfortunately my arms, and ran into the house throwing me a quick "Night!" as a blush covered her face. Hmm, I wonder how far into her shirt does that blush reaches. . . .


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N - Hey everybody. Sorry about the wait. I've had horrible writer's block. I just didn't know what to write that would satisfy your reading thirst. Remember, I will take any ideas and try to mix them into the story. And reviews show me that people ARE actually reading my story, therefore encouraging me to write more often, quicker, and much longer chapters. Yours truly, werewolfgrlz. BTW - how should the Cullens come into the story? And should Jake have a crush on Bella?**_

I slammed the front door close, causing the window glass to shake and rumble as I slid to the floor. My hand floated up to rest lightly against my swollen lips, for it seemed I could still feel his lips burning against mine. I have never been kissed like that way before. Paul's hands had gripped my waist so tightly it felt like he would never let me go. His lips had captured my mouth in a way that should be illegal as his teeth tugged at my bottom lip, bruising it but then soothing the burn with his tongue.

I banged my head against the door trying to get all of those naughty thoughts out of my head. If I kept this up, I would be needing multiple cold showers.

Think of something repulsive. . .Jake naked in the shower? Ewwww! Yeah that defiantly made all of the sexual feelings go away.

I pulled myself off of the floor and dragged my body to the kitchen, my mind still lost in thoughts of Paul despite the mental image of a naked Jacob. When I reached the double sink near the south window I turned the knob for cold water all the way to the left and splashed a couple handfuls on my face trying, unsuccessfully, to clear my mind. Eventually, I gave up. Guess I was stuck with Paul for the rest of the night. Not that I minded, _at all_.

Suddenly, everything came crashing back down on me. Here I was acting like a love-struck little girl while most of my family were six feet under. I am a selfish bitch. How could I do this? Just forget about my murdered mother and my suicidal father. That I was now alone. I would never have someone wrap their arms around me and tell it would be okay. Never decorate the house with mom while we danced to silly Christmas tunes. None of that would ever happen. I would never moan and groan yet still participate as my father dragged me to the lake to fish with him and Billy. For I had just lost all of those things.

I felt a wetness on my cheeks, soon realizing that it was tears.

I roughly wiped them away and ran up the staircase around the corner and into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I ripped open my dresser drawer, looking for something to wear to bed.

After I found some raggedy sweat pants and an old Led Zepelin t-shirt I ripped open the door once again, my mind on a frenzy. I skidded into the bathroom, laid my clothing on the sink and tore open the shower curtain as I turned the knob all of the way to the hottest temp.

I quickly pulled my shirt off, unhooked my bra, letting it slide down my pale arms and slid my panties and jumped into the scolding water. I clossed my eyes peacefully as the water cascaded down my body in a gentle caress. I imagined the water to be Paul's hands, gentle, yet firm. Everywhere at once. The image was intoxicating.

I quickly opened my eyes when i realized the image was just too much, for i could never truly have Paul. He was as quick as the wind, making it impossible to catch him.

That night has I layed in bed, i thought of how amazing it would to be loved, truly loved. By a man. A dark, dangerous man from La Push. Those were my last thoughts as i drifted to sleep. . .

_**the next day at school. . . .**_

I wandered the halls with my head held low, ashamed of what had occurred last night. It felt as if everybody could see straight through my pretenses an saw me as a dirty little slut. After all, who kisses random guys if she has any self-respect?

I sat through most of my classes as a zombie. None of my teachers bothered me, assuming I was merely mourning over the loss of my parents. After all, I was the poor little white girl.

As the bell rang I gathered all of my things, slowly making my way out of the classrooms. All around me, people were laughing, acting as if there was not a problem in the world. Well, there wasn't. At least not for them.

Normally, I sat in the cafeteria, but as I looked over were Jake sat with Quil, Daren, Luke, and Tom, I just couldn't bear to sit there and act as if everything was normal. Like I hadn't made-out with the man that they all despised.

So I made my way to the school courtyard. It was one of those rare sunny days. Totally opposite of my mood. Taking out the bottle of water I had been drinking all day, I took a sip, lost in thought.

What would Mama say about my behavior? I already knew. Hell, I could almost hear her commending voice.

"Bella," she would say, handing me a glass of hot tea, smiling softly all the while. "You're going to make mistakes. But this is your life, and you have to feel the consequences. Follow your heart, and you'll know where your really headed."

Then she would pat the back of my hand, lay a soft kiss to the crown of my head, and head off to her room to tidy up before Daddy got home.

But she _wasn't_ here. And _I_ was all alone.

What about Drake? What would he think? Or would he even care?

I already knew what Dad would do. Me would merely grab his 22 and go after Paul's ass for "Disrupting his little girl's innocence."

God, how I missed Momma and Daddy. . . .

Drake never came home lat night. At least, not to my knowledge. He's probably out with his drug buddies.

"Yo Swan!" I jumped at the sound of Paul's voice.

I darted my eyes around, trying to find the easiest escape route.

"Don't even think about running away, Bella. I'm not in a playful mood today." Suddenly he was in front of me. His dark eyes seeming to consume every part of me. Or in more simple words, eye-fucking me.

I flinched when he reached out for me, gently grasping a strand of hair and wrapping it around his rough fingers.

"What's your problem?" he shot.

"Nothing." short and sweet.

"Whatever. Your a horrible liar. You know that right?"

I tugged away from him,scared he would try to look into my eyes and see just how much he was bothering me.

"Bella?" did I hear uncertainty in his voice. no. never. Paul was _the_ man-whore. Love 'em and leave 'em. That his motto and everybody knows it. Most girls beg for it. But not me. no. I was strong. I would never give into his flirtatious actions. No matter how much they tugged at my heart. Because, lets face the facts. My parents just died. I would seem to be weak and in need of comfort. A _man's_ comfort. I would be nothing more than an easy lay. NOT!

"Answer me dammit!" Paul suddenly screamed. Oops. . . .

"What?" I muttered, not looking up to him.

Suddenly my chin was pulled up by a rough and commanding hand and my brown eyes met Paul's.

He smiled softly. " There, that's better. Much better."

I couldn't even mutter a noise, let alone an actual word.

His hand traveled from my chin, over my shoulder, up my neck and grasped my hair in a gentle yet firm grip.

"Why'd you run from me last night?" he asked me in a near whisper, looking intently into my eyes, making it impossible for me to look away. He was so captivating. . . .

"Bella?"

"Oh!" I blushed furiously. " um, no reason." I lied.

"Bullshit" he said plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Bullshit." he finally cracked a smile as if my astonishment amused him.

"Well, you're. . . .blunt." I finally muttered.

"Hell yeah babe!" he nearly screamed.

I slapped my hands over his mouth.

"Ssh! People can hear you, ya know?"

He just stared at up at me and I could feel the smirk under my hands. It was then that I realized that in my haste to shut Paul's mouth, I had nearly put myself onto his lap and into a _very_ compromising position.

With a quick 'bye!', I stumbled off of his lap and for the second time in 24 hours I ran away from the man who would be my destruction.

_**Y'all like? Y'all hate? Tell me in a review! This is the longest chapter yet!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N - I'm so sorry for the wait everyone. My life has been horribly hectic, and sometimes I'm just plain lazy. Well, thank you for your patience and sticking with me through the story.)**

I don't know why I ran; I just had to get out of there. He made me so damn out of control. I shouldn't like being in his arms, or when he told me what to do. I should be mourning and ignoring everything else. But I guess that's me. I never thought I would be a hussy though . . .

i ran through the parking lot, ignoring the curious stares and obvious whispers, even abandoning my beloved truck. Right now, I just want to run, run as fast and far away as i can. I ran past the school and onto the highway that I knew led straight to La Push. I didn't need to think about which way to turn or if I took the wrong street. My body already knew. As much as it hurt to think about it, I had to thank my parents for that.

It had only been about twenty minutes since i began this run and I could already feel the terrible burn that worked its way up to my ribs, killing me with every step I took. I can't believe i was so stupid to leave my truck behind. I was pure moron to leave the school properties. And it wasn't like I could turn back. What would I tell everyone? How could I face Jake or Paul? So, I kept pushing on, ignoring my aching bones.

I don't know why I was headed to La Push, I just knew it felt like a safe haven. I knew I should probably feel haunted, the memories lingering in the place we spent most of our lives, but somehow, it felt like home. Like I was safe. Maybe it was because only happy memories lingered here. Maybe it was because my native brothers and sisters lived here. Who the hell knows?

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't seem to realize I was running along the faded yellow line that divided the sides of the street. By the time I realized this there was a moving van coming way, its horn blowing in my ears. My mind went into panic attack and my heart felt like it was going to fly right out of my chest. I felt like a dear caught in the headlights. I tried to stumble my way to the edge of the road, but the fear of being run over by the giant semi rang loud in my mind. I tripped over a thick branch that had been blown into the road during one of our massive rainstorms, causing me to flip and land on the concrete the back of my head landing with a loud thud I could hear in my ears.

"Shit." I muttered, wincing at the pain.

I vaguely heard the squealing of the semi stopping and a door slamming shut as someone jumped out.

"Miss? Excuse me miss? Are you alright?" and angelic voice said.

I didn't have the energy to lift my eyelids, let alone speak. . .

"Hello? Can you hear me?" the voice asked once again.

He sounded so . . . _beautiful._ If this was heaven, I could understand how my parents left so easily.

I could feel gentle hands cradling my head, somehow making me feel no pain at all.

But, reality is a bitch and it pulled me back in way too quickly for my liking.

My eyelids slowly fluttered open, wincing at the dim light. The first thing I saw was a man sculptured by God himself. Sharp cheekbones, a sculptured nose, and plump lips decorated his face; Wild, beautiful, bronze hair on his head. I could feel the muscles in his arms flexing as he cradled me gently. But as I looked to his eyes I wanted to nothing more than kill whatever caused this beautiful creature such anxiety. He should be smiling with the Greek gods, not frowning over me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, desperate to help him.

He didn't speak immediately, instead stroked his fingers through my hair. Finally, he replied.

"My moving van nearly hit you. What in the world were you doing jogging in the middle of the road? Shouldn't you be in school at this time of day?"

"I . . . how am that of your concern? You don't look old enough to be out of school yourself." I tried to defend myself.

He merely chuckled at me. "You're right. I'm not. You're a feisty little thing aren't you? Actually, my family and I, we're just now moving in. Hence the moving van. "

I felt my heart stutter at the sound of his enchanting laugh and that _sexy _ass grin.

"Oh . . . well, which part of town are you moving into?"

"Nowhere in town, actually, west, about five miles out of town."

"Five miles out? I didn't know there were any houses out that way." In fact, I was almost completely sure there were none. Jake and I used to camp out there all of the time.

"Our home is set deep in the woods, we like our privacy, and the scenery is beautiful."

His words sounded like they were recited, embedded into his brain to the point of having no actual opinion on the matter.

Once again, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize he was staring at me, those topaz orbs making the blood rush to my cheeks and further south.

"Um – I should get going . . ." I let out a forced smile as I attempted to get off the ground and out of his arms. I could still feel the pounding in the back of my head, but it wasn't to the point where I couldn't get my bearings.

He tried to help me, even as I attempted to shove his hands away. "Are you sure? I could give you a lift?"

I smiled at his gestures. "No thanks. I'm a big girl I can handle my own. Don't worry about me."

I was finally on my feet, and he was handing me the beanie I had been wearing to keep my ears warm in the September drizzle.

"Well . . . thanks for everything, I guess." I awkwardly thanked him.

"No problem, I did almost hit you after all."

I laughed at his pun and began to jog away when he caught up with me.

"Wow. Do you have abandonment issues?" I joked.

"No actually. I didn't catch your name. And if you have a concussion, well, I'd like to know whose hospital bills I'll be paying." He chuckled at his own jab.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan. And you are?"

"Edward Cullen. Look, here's my number if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call." He pulled out a pen and wrote his number on the back of my hand.

"Thanks . . . well, I'll catch you around, kay?"

"Yeah . . . see you around, Bella."

As I walked away, I felt my heart melt like butter at the way his voice wrapped around my name like a caress.

As I turned to walk across the borderline into La Push, i heard two voices that did not mix well together.

"Bells? Watcha doin' out here?"

"Why the fuck did Cullen have his hands on you?"

Their voices synchronized together.

Well, _fuck!_

**Sooooo, what did y'all think of it? Hate it, love it? Did I make up for the horrible wait? I promise to update regularly! Please review! **


End file.
